


Macbeth

by Jeremy_Disaster



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremy_Disaster/pseuds/Jeremy_Disaster
Summary: The troupe is working on a play when someone says the forbidden name of the Scottish play.





	Macbeth

MACBETH

Everything started innocently enough. Francis and Michael were sitting on the stalls at the auditorium and talking as some of the troupe practiced a terrible scene for the “play” Principal Ward gave them to perform, to somehow keep alive Stanton Drama.

The idea was, that from that moment and forward, the troupe would recreate scenes in which “the teens of today” could find themselves as they lived through high school. They would perform those scenes in front of all the students and would show them the best ways to approach said situations.

The whole troupe thought this was a ridiculous idea, but they didn’t say anything about it because they all had the hope it would lead to Principal Ward giving them the permission of performing a show again at some point.

Francis and Michael started talking about the homework Mr. Mazzu gave them that day since they didn’t participate on the “play”, ‘How not to drive after you drank on a party’.

“I don’t understand a word of what Shakespeare says” Expressed Francis, normally English class was one of his bests and he felt disappointed in himself.

“I looked for a version where they use more contemporary English” Commented Michael.

“Really? Does it exist?” Francis seemed very glad to hear that.

“Sure” Michael continued, “You just have to look for it at Sparknotes”

Francis nodded and took out his phone.

“Okay, so all I have to do is search for Macbeth on Sparknotes?”

Michael was about to nod in agreement when he realized everyone in the auditorium was silent. He looked at them and found out everyone was looking at them.

“What did you just say?” Asked Jolene, looking at them with her eyes very opened, she seemed frightened.

 “Searching Macbeth on Sparknotes?” Repeated Frances, half confused, half afraid by everyone’s reaction.

“How dare you say that name in the auditorium?” Inquired the girl.

“Macbeth?” Repeated Francis once more. Everyone rolled their eyes. “What’s the problem with saying Macbeth in the auditorium?”

“The name… It’s cursed. You can’t tell it at the theatre” Explained Violet.

“Don’t be superstitious” Said Jeremy from the other side of the stage.

“Don’t be incredulous, Jeremy” Violet reproached him.

“If you are so scared of something happening why didn’t you do some of the stuff people do when the actors do when someone says Macbeth at a theatre?” Asked the blue-eyed boy.

“What stuff could we have done?” Requested Lexi, scared. Sure she knew about the curse but not how to reverse it. “And why did you used the name again?!”

Jeremy sighed, walking forward towards the stairs that connected the stage and the floor.

“I say it because nothing will happen” Explain the blond, he started walking down the stairs when without realizing it he just stepped on his shoelaces and fell to the floor on his foot.

Everyone looked at him in horror. He tried to hide his pain but couldn’t.

“Are you okay, Jeremy?” Asked Simon, walking towards him.

“Yeah…” He tried standing up but couldn’t, his left foot hurt too much.

“He sprained his ankle” Said Jolene, pointing at Jeremy. “It’s the curse”

 “It’s not the curse” Replied Jeremy. “I just wasn’t paying attention, that’s all”

“Do you need some help?” Offered Simon.

“You see?” Said Jeremy then. “If it was a curse, Simon wouldn’t come to my rescue”.

“Yeah,” Answered Simon. “I wouldn’t push my luck on that.” He said to the other boy as he took his arm and helped him get up.

“Come on Simon don’t tell me you believe on the curse”.

Simon didn’t reply which surprised Jeremy.

“You do? You believe in the curse?” Jeremy was laughing now.

“Shut up, Obviously I believe in it, now I’m the one taking you to the infirmary, right? I’m the one with the bad luck”

They left the auditorium, now walking through the school halls.

“Come on, you didn’t even want to participate in that stupid scene.”

Simon smirked.

“I know, I just needed to keep the façade for the rest until we left.” He explained. “Are you really hurt?”

Jeremy laughed.

“Of course not, I was just trying to get out of it myself”.

The two boys stared at each other, smiled and left school, free from that ridiculous play neither of them wanted to be part of.


End file.
